


Old Wounds Are Best Healed With A Song.

by RivTheWriter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, As he should be!, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Geralt needs to fucking make up with his bard in season 2 or so help me god im going on a riot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Heartache, Hugs, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Jaskier is S A D, Jaskier is also A n g r y, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Reconciliation, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, i just love them so much, implied geralt/Yennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: 'What if i told you i still loved you... and what if i told you i still care. Now more than ever i want you to see me standing here.. Scared but willing to try again.'Its a year or so after the witcher pushed Jaskier away.. Would Jaskier ever forgive him if he apologized?  Perhaps.. After all, he did still love the Moronic Mutated Asshat..
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Old Wounds Are Best Healed With A Song.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy! I highly suggest reading along to this with Arms Unfolding by Dodie playing, It is what I listened to while writing and fits the story very well!

_'What if i told you i still loved you... and what if_ _i told you i still care. Now more than ever i want you to see me standing here.. Scared but willing to try again.'_

Jaskier closed his eyes as sorrowful notes left his lute.

Occasionally he liked to rest in the woods, it reminded him of times traveling with the witcher, Geralt of Rivia. It made him feel... at home.

Of course, Jaskier was still hurting.

One doesn't easily recover from the man they love saying all of his plight was caused by you.. and of course Jaskier still wrote sad songs about it... Hes a bard after all.

_'My heart shattered in two.. My love what did you do.. It was you and I, and her against the world And then it was you.. against i.. and her against you. And I cant help but wonder why..'_

He sang, he didnt care who heard. He was a man in love with someone who would never feel the same way. He knew that. From the beginning. And no one could take his love for Geralt away from him. Not even Geralt himself could.

' _Lover,_

_you took your blade and_

_Lover,_

_You lay in the bed you made and_

_Lover,_

_If i would have Paid more attention.._

_Lover.._

_Would you have mentioned?_

_How much you despised me? '_

There was a crunch of a stick in the thicket next to him, the hand plucking at the lute strings flicking to the dagger in his shoe.

"Whos there?" He asked, gritting his teeth. Prepared for anything... He learned that from a friend of his.

The steps got closer.

"I'm warnin ya! I'm not the small scared bard anymore!"

"Yeah? Well no ones afraid of you. Jaskier" A familiar, gruff voice huffed out and stepped out of the underbrush.

" You." Jaskier spat, clutching his fist.

"I'm not here to argue. I'm here to apologize" The man spoke gently.

It was odd to Jaskier. The man was never gentle in anything.

"Apologize? Apologize!? Geralt you have a lot of balls coming to find me after all that you've done."

"Thats precious coming from the bard singing about me. Songbird got a broken wing?" Geralt growled

That was the wrong choice of words. Geralt never did have a way with words.. but *damn* did that cause Jaskier to finally snap.

"Shut up. Geralt. I have every right to be hurt! You blamed me for your own fucking issues! I'm not the one who claimed the law of surprise as a joke! I never asked to be attacked by a djinn because you wanted me to finally shut up! I never asked you to link your destiny to yennifer's! I was here for you! Because I fucking cared for you! you were my friend! The only one I've ever fucking had!" Jaskier stood and set his lute aside, hands shaking, eyes burning, and voice breaking.

"You have no right to blame me! Am I annoying? Yes! Am I a burden? Of fucking course! But I'm not at fault!"

Geralt stared in shock, This was the first time the bard truely spoke up for himself. Geralt watched as Jaskier poured his soul to the witcher.

The bard approached and crossed his arms, gritting his teeth

"If anyones at fault its you. Geralt of Rivia. Butcher of Blavikin. You push everyone away you fucking.. moronic mutated asshat!"

Geralt didn't move to step closer.. Geralt didn't do.. anything. He stood there, staring. And then he smiled. And Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat like it did when they first met..

"Jaskier." The witcher laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Jaskier asked with a glare.

"Because, Jaskier. That was.. the bravest thing you may have done since you had your lute broken by the elves...." Geralt smiled more, shaking his head. "You always were one for dramatics."

"Stop.." Jaskier turned away from Geralt, breath hitching and he grit his teeth.

"No. I won't. Jaskier. I said I came to apologize. And I'm..... sorry I prodded at you when you snapped at me.... I've... never been good with expressing my emotions.. You were the only one to understand that I never really..... ment. the harshful things I would say."

Jaskier held a hand over his mouth as tears started to spill from his eyes.

"I was... Hurting.. Badly. It was hard enough I was losing Yennifer.. But there you were trying to cheer me up with your... chipper ways and....your smile.. your laugh and hum.. and I know. that I shouldn't have blamed you. For any of it.. But I..... I thought the only way not to lose you... would be to push you away. and I know I hurt you... Its been. A Year?... or more... im not sure.. but... if you would like.... i might.. like having you about?" Geralt held his hand out to Jaskier. Cold heart thumping fast in his chest

"....i.... Geralt..." Jaskier had no words, tears streaming down his face and his body shook like a leaf in the wind " It.. will take a while until i can trust you again... but...... I want to try. Im going to try" He turned to the witcher, eyes red and puffy as tears escaped him, breath coming out in bursts..

and Geralt felt his chest tighten... He grabbed Jaskier by the arm and pulled him close, clutching onto the smaller man's form. One hand gently running through jaskiers hair..

The bard in question broke down. Sobs ripping themselves from his throat. Clawing and scratching at his vocal coards as they did.

"Jaskier..." Geralt said softly, shaking his head

"I'm.. I'm sorry too. Geralt. I should have kept by your side.. I should have realized you didn't mean any of it.."

"hmm.." Geralt hummed and sighed "You had ever right to be hurt by my words. Jaskier. You don't need to apologize.. I.. ..Quite missed your song. and you.."

Jaskier let out a soft laugh between hiccuping breaths as he tried to stop crying "you're lying and you know it. You hated my songs"

"mmh... The ones about my travels yes." Geralt smiled down at the bard

"...I guess our fight truely wasn't the end of our story together eh Geralt?"

"I suppose so. Now.. Shall we get you out of the forest? You will actually catch your death out here. You absolute insufferable bard~" Geralt joked

Jaskier lets out a shocked laugh "There's the Geralt I fell in love with."

Geralt smiled softly. Not even noticible in the shade of the forest. He just hummed in response and guided Jaskier (after grabbing said pain in the ass's lute) out of the forest, one of his hands on the small of the bards back, the other casting Igni, lighting up the slowly darkening forest..

Jaskier looked up at Geralt and gave a smile of his own, nose turning red and stuffed up "You are a asshat sometimes."

"Okay Jaskier." Geralt snickers "and youre a prick sometimes."

Here Jaskier walked, up against the side of the man he had claimed to dispise.. his heart did sommersaults in his chest, and he couldn't help but blush at the closeness.. He truely did love the witcher.. even in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please, feel free to let me know what you think! I love feedback!


End file.
